1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defloration agent for apple trees. In particular, the present invention relates to a defloration agent for apple trees, comprising 3-(2-methyl-4-chlorophenoxy)butyric acid or an ester thereof and ethephon as active ingredients.
2. Description of the Background
When flowers are left as they are after blooming and pollination, most of them bear fruits. The fruits are, therefore, small and the quality of them is low and, in addition, such a large number of fruits is too heavy a burden for the tree. To solve these problems, fruit thinning was usually conducted by human hands. Recently, chemical substances began to be used as defloration agents or fruit thinners. In particular, defloration agents used in an initial stage of blooming are important because they inhibit the growing of superfluous fruits.
Lime/sulfur mixture, calcium alkylbenzenesulfonates, etc. are now being used as defloration agents. However, lime/sulfur mixture has defects in that the effect thereof is unstable, in that it has a phytotoxic effect on leaves and further in that it is often harmful to honeybees. The calcium alkylbenzenesulfonates also have defects in that they must be applied 3 or 4 times during the flowering period, in that a lot of manpower is necessitated and in that they do not work instantly. As for effective means of solving these problems, JP Kokai No. 7-118108 discloses a technique of using 3-(2-methyl-4-chlorophenoxy)butyric acid or an ester thereof (2-methyl-4-chlorobutyric acid compounds).
However, the technique of JP Kokai No. 7-118108 has a problem in that its effect is not always perfect when the temperature is extremely low in the blossoming season, while it is effective when the weather is settled.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a defloration agent which exhibits an excellent defloration effect even when the temperature is low in the blossoming season.
After intensive investigations made for the purpose of attaining the above-described object, the inventors have found that a defloration agent which exhibits an excellent defloration effect even under a low temperature condition can be obtained by using 3-(2-methyl-4-chlorophenoxy)butyric acid in combination with 2-chloroethylphosphonic acid (ethephon). Thus, the present invention relates to a defloration agent characterized by containing 3-(2-methyl-4-chlorophenoxy)butyric acid together with ethephon.
The detailed description will be made on the present invention.
The defloration agent of the present invention is suitable for use for apple trees. This defloration agent is usable for various kinds of apple trees. In them, Fuji apple tree is preferred.
3-(2-Methyl-4-chlorophenoxy)butyric acid or esters thereof usable in the present invention have a structure represented by following formula (I): 
wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, an ethyl group or a propyl group.
This compound is already known and disclosed in JP Kokai No. 7-118108 as described above.
Compound (I) is incorporated in the defloration agent in an amount of usually 0.1 to 90% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 50% by weight, and more preferably 1 to 30% by weight, based on the defloration agent.
The concept of xe2x80x9cdefloration agentxe2x80x9d herein includes a preparation, the compound itself or a spray including a diluted preparation.
Ethephon used in the present invention is 2-chloroethylphosphonic acid. This compound itself is also well known. However, it has not been specially reported that ethephon is a compound useful as the defloration agent. Ethephon is suitably incorporated in the defloration agent in an amount of usually 0.1 to 90% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 50% by weight, and more preferably 5 to 40% by weight, based on the defloration agent.
The weight ratio of compound (I) to ethephon is usually 1/1 to 1/50, preferably 1/2 to 1/10.
The defloration agent of the present invention can be usually mixed with a solid carrier, a solvent, a surfactant (including a spreader, an emulsifier or the like) and other adjuvants for preparations (such as an antifreezing agent, an antiseptic and an inorganic salt) to obtain an emulsion, aqueous solution, wettable powder, microemulsion, suspension, wettable granules, solid emulsion, water-soluble powder or the like.
When the decoration agent is applied to apple trees, compound (I) is diluted to a concentration of usually 1 to 100 ppm, preferably 10 to 50 ppm. On the other hand, ethephon is diluted to a concentration of usually 10 to 500 ppm, preferably 30 to 200 ppm.
The solid carriers are preferably those in the form of a fine powder or granules. They include, for example, fine inorganic mineral powders such as synthetic silicic acid, clay, kaolin, talc, radiolite, acid clay, pyrophyllite, bentonite, diatomaceous earth and clay minerals; vegetable powders such as soybean powder, walnut shell powder, starch, powdered milk and saccharides; fine powders of polymers such as petroleum resin, PVA, CMC and polyacrylates; urea; and waxes.
The solvents include, for example, aromatic and aliphatic hydrocarbons such as xylene, naphthas, methylnaphthalene, paraffins and machine oils; alcohols such as isopropanol, butanol, propylene glycol, ethylene glycol, cellosolves and carbitol; ketones such as acetone, cyclohexanone and isophorone; vegetable oils such as soybean oil and cotton seed oil; dimethyl sulfoxide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, acetonitrile and water.
The surfactants used for the emulsification, dispersion, wetting, etc. are not particularly limited, and they include, for example, nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants and amphoteric surfactants. The nonionic surfactants are, for example, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyethylene alkylaryl ethers, polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene block copolymer, sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene styrenated and benzylated phenyl ethers. The anionic surfactants are, for example, lignin sulfonic acid salts, alkylnaphthalenesulfonic acid salts, naphthalenesulfonic acid salt/formaldehyde condensates, alkylsulfuric acid ester salts, alkylsulfonic acid salts, alkylarylsulfonic acid salts, dialkylsulfosuccinic acid salts, polyoxyethylene alkylaryl ether sulfates, sulfonates or phosphates, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfates, phosphates or sulfonates, and polyoxyethylene/styrenated and benzylated phenyl ether phosphoric or sulfuric acid ester salts.
Other adjuvants include, for example, alginic acid salts, polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), gum arabic, carboxymethylcellulose (CMC), xantham gum, welan gum and acid isopropyl phosphate.
Since Compound (I) used in the present invention is in a liquid form and insoluble in water, the defloration agent containing this compound is practically usable in various formulations such as wettable powder, emulsion, microemulsion, aqueous solution, water-soluble powder, wettable granules and solid emulsion. Of course, the formulations are not necessarily limited to them.
The above-described formulations can be easily produced by ordinary techniques by those skilled in the art. The brief description will be made on typical formulations. The defloration agent of the present invention may contain both Compound (I) and ethephon in the same preparation, or preparations each containing Compound (I) or ethephon may be mixed together to form the intended preparation. Further, both preparations each containing Compound (I) or ethephon may be mixed in an aqueous diluent. In such a case, methods for producing the preparation containing Compound (I) and also for producing the preparation containing ethephon can be the same.
The stable emulsion and aqueous solution can be obtained by mixing the active ingredients with a surfactant such as an emulsifier or a spreader, an aromatic or mineral oil solvent, and optional ingredients such as cyclohexanone, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone, methylnaphthalene, alkyl phthalates, alkylbenzenes, lower alcohols, ketone, glycol, glycerol, cellosolves, carbitol, polyalkylene glycols, dibasic acid esters, aliphatic acid esters and vegetable oils and then diluting the mixture in water.
The wettable powder can be obtained by mixing the active ingredients with the above-described emulsifier and solvent, then adsorbing the obtained mixture on (or mixing the mixture with) a fine powder of an inorganic mineral such as synthetic silicic acid, clay, kaolin, talc, radiolite, bentonite, diatomaceous earth or clay minerals or a vegetable powder such as soybean powder, starch, powdered milk or a saccharide, a fine powder of a polymer such as PVA, CMC or a polyacrylate, a water-soluble inorganic salt such as a sulfate, phosphate or nitrate or potassium chloride, or urea, pulverizing the obtained product and mixing it with an anionic or nonionic surfactant to impart wettability or suspending property to the obtained mixture.
The microemulsion can be obtained by solubilizing the active ingredients in water with a surfactant having a high solubilizing effect, usually a nonionic surfactant or anionic surfactant having a strong solubilizing effect, to form an aqueous microemulsion of fine particles, and then adding an antifreezing agent and an antiseptic such as a lower alcohol, glycol or glycerol thereto.
The thick emulsion can be obtained by emulsifying the active ingredients with an emulsifying machine or a high-speed stirrer in the presence of a surfactant or a water-soluble polymer, and then adding a water-soluble polymer compound having a thixotropic property, a high-molecular weight surfactant having a protective colloidal property, antifreezing agent, antiseptic, etc. to further improve the stability.
The effect of the defloration agent of the present invention can be obtained by applying the defloration agent in a period between the initial stage of blossoming of the central flower and the final stage of blossoming of the lateral flowers, namely, in the entire course of the blossoming. A particularly high effect can be obtained when the defloration agent is applied in a period ranging from immediately after the full blossom to two days thereafter. The defloration effect of this agent is exhibited particularly on the lateral flowers and is substantially ineffective on the central flowers. This is an excellent characteristic of the defloration agent of the present invention.
The defloration agent of the present invention may be used in the form of a formulation having a previously controlled concentration or in the form of a diluted spray having the above-described application concentration.
In the practical use of the defloration agent of the present invention, a suitable selection or combination of the formulation type, dilution rate (concentration), amount of the agent to be applied, spraying machine or method, and additives is necessary depending on the intended defloration rate, kind of apple bearing trees, age of the trees, tree vigour, control of fertilizer and water, application time, weather conditions, etc.
The term xe2x80x9clow temperaturexe2x80x9d herein indicates a temperature lower than the average temperature by, for example, 2 to 10xc2x0 C., particularly 2 to 7xc2x0 C. Concretely, the average temperature in the blossoming period of apple trees is usually higher than 17xc2x0 C. in Aomori Prefecture which is famous for producing apples in Japan. When bad weather lasts for a long time, the average temperature in the flowering season is below 15xc2x0 C. in some cases.